Sturgis Spills the Beans
by SpeedBump
Summary: so....:)here is another story....Sturgis gets fed up with it all and forces everyone's hand...:)


so.....:)....(it's graduation day today)....:) I'm excited....so I decided to distract myself by writing a fanfiction....:) involving characters and things that I do not own...:)(—disclaimer:)) so....Sturgis spills the beans...:)...did that give it away?:)

  


oh yeah....50,000 pounds of chocolate to the person who can tell me what musical the Italicized lines came from....:):):):)

  


Mac sat in her corvette outside her apartment and sighed. These past few weeks had been very straining on her. Since she had admitted her feelings to Sturgis as well as herself, she was on fire every time Harm even so much as glanced at her. She stayed up at night remembering every little thing that had passed between them that day. She was tense with worry and hope that Sturgis would let the shoe drop and spill it to Harm. Mac rolled her neck, sighed, and started her car.

  


On my own, pretending he's beside me. 

All alone, I walk with him till morning. 

Without him, I feel his arms around me, 

and when I loose my way, I close my eyes 

and he has found me. 

  


The morning was overcast and drizzly. The streets were strangely quiet and empty as she guided her little red car down the slick streets. Mac sighed as she remembered the fight her and Harm had over their current case. It really wasn't his fault, Mac reflected. Well, technically it was but, she couldn't hold him accountable for the fact that she felt like sliding to the floor every time he even looked at her. Mac sighed again. It had taken Mic a long time to get to the point where a simple touch of his hand would make her blood sing. And all Harm had to do was to walk past and it was enough to make her come unglued. 

  


In the rain, the pavement shines like silver, 

all the lights are misty in the river. 

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, 

and all I see is him and me, forever and forever. 

  


Mac shuddered at the remembrance of his hand on her back as they entered the Admiral's office. She smiled and bit her bottom lip at her body's reaction to the simple memory. "You've got it bad Marine." She whispered to herself.

  


And I know, it's only in my mind, 

that I'm talking to myself, and not to him.

And although, I know that he is blind, 

still I say, there's a way for us. 

  


She pulled into JAG Headquarters and parked next to his SUV. She sat for a moment in her car and simply observed the SUV. It was a beautiful car. 

  


I love him, but when the night is over, 

he is gone, the river's just a river. 

Without him, the world around me changes, 

the trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers. 

  


She sighed and let her morning delusions and thoughts slip away. Her morning commute was her escape, and she smiled at the thought that her her therapist held 20 gallons of gas, had four rubber tires, and could go from 0 to 60 in nothing flat. (A/N: not a car buff here....I have no idea...except about the 4 rubber tires...I'm pretty sure on that one...:)) She sobered and unbuckled her seat belt and exited her car. In passing, she glanced at Harm's SUV. It really was an ugly car. 

  


I love him, but every day I'm learning, 

all my life, I've only been pretending. 

Without me, his world will go on turning, 

a world that's full of happiness that I have never known. 

I love him, I love him, I love him, but only on my own...... 

  


The elevator doors dinged open and Mac stepped inside, her expression passive and unmoved. The doors closed and she allowed herself the luxury of one last sigh and one last pleading glance upwards before the elevator bumped to a stop and the doors opened once again on JAG's familiar offices. 

  


  


  


Harm sighed and dropped the file onto his lap. The Admiral kept handing him ridiculous cases that were impossible to win, and handing Mac the Prosecution chair. This had caused....well...friction, to put it lightly. There was a knock on his doorway. Harm swiveled in his chair and found himself graced with the sight of Sturgis.

  


"Ah, Sturgis, come in," Sturgis smiled his slow, careful smile and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Harm's desk. Harm sighed. "Boy, is your face a welcome sight." Sturgis raised his eyebrows and Harm mentally reprimanded himself. He kept, for some reason, pulling Sturgis into his and Mac's relationship. If it took three of them to make it work, it was never going to happen. 

  


"Problems with Mac again?" Sturgis' eyes were very careful. Harm sighed.

  


"You can't pretend you haven't noticed." Harm flipped his pen onto his desk and leaned back in his chair. Sturgis smiled.

  


"Well so has the entire rest of the office." He paused and Harm could feel it coming. He braced himself. "You know, you might think about admitting your feelings. It could, I don't know, ease the tension substantially." Harm snorted.

  


"Or make it ten times worse." He swallowed hard. Sturgis laughed.

  


"Nothing could be worse than where you're already at." Harm thought for a moment. 

  


"Maybe, then again, maybe not." He paused and glanced at Sturgis. "Why're you pushing me?" Sturgis smiled his slow smile.

  


"Maybe I want to see this issue resolved just as much as the two of you." He paused and leaned closer to Harm. "And maybe, I know something you don't." Harm frowned and was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Harm looked up and found his eyes fixed on Mac's. She looked slightly surprised, as if she didn't expect to find him in his own office. There was a file folder in her hand. Harm watched as she took a deep breath and muttered,

  


"Hello." minuets went by and she finished with, "Harm." Harm could see Sturgis out of the corner of his eye and he was smirking horribly. Harm picked up his pen and pointedly ignored Sturgis.

  


"Hi, Mac." Mac seemed to be hesitating on coming in. Her face was pale and drawn. There was a long tangible silence before Sturgis stood up, hat in hand.

  


"All right." His voice was serious and quiet. He moved to the door, pulled Mac inside it and shut it. "I wasn't going to do this, and I do sincerely hope you will forgive me for pulling a Lt. Singer, but I can't take much more of this tension." Mac began to protest, but Sturgis silenced her with a raised hand. 

  


"Mac, that man over there has not gotten any work done this entire day, week, or month because he can't stop thinking about you." Mac's mouth dropped open, as did Harm's. Sturgis turned to Harm. "And Harm, Mac convincingly told me she was in love with you months ago." Both officers stared at him horrified. Sturgis sighed. "It's Friday, we have a long week-end, and you have no more work that really needs attending to. You've got time to work things out." Sturgis turned at the door. "Although, what you have to work out is beyond me. It doesn't sound like there's much of a conflict." (A/N: can I get an AMEN?:))

  


Sturgis opened the door, took one last glance at the frozen pair and left. Silence filled the room.

  


Harm leaned forward on his desk and tried to think of something to say. It would have been easier if his mind could stop glowing with satisfaction and excitement. So Mac was in love with him! What was bad about that?

  


"So," He paused. Mac flashed him a glance and went back to her hands. Harm leaned back in his chair and smiled. "You're in love with me?" Mac's eyes flashed and she crossed her arms. 

  


"Let's not forget the fact that you're in love with me." Harm raised his hand.

  


"But I'm not the desperate one." Mac's eyebrows raised dangerously near her hairline and Harm suddenly realized that was not exactly how he had meant it. He scrambled to cover his tracks. "You were so desperate that you let it slip to Sturgis. That's an obvious attempt by your subconscious to declare your feelings." Harm smiled smugly again. Mac crossed her arms and fixed him with a unamused gaze. Harm panicked and began babbling. "Well, isn't it obvious? You hoped that by telling Sturgis, it would get back around to me. You were obviously desperate." Mac's eyebrows lifted. Harm floundered to a stop. "Well.....you know...who wouldn't be desperate for me?" He flashed her a sheepish grin and looked back at his papers, waiting for the door to slam closed as Mac stormed out of his office. 

  


There was a long silence before Harm glanced up to see Mac right where she had been when he looked down. Mac met his gaze wordlessly. Harm glanced down at his hands again and muttered, "Couldn't you just pretend that you were desperate?" (A/N: yes, I have discovered the italic function on my computer...:)) He stared at her mournfully. Mac met his gaze unforgivingly, but he could see she was biting her lip. A few seconds passed and a corner of her mouth quirked. Harm concentrated on looking more pitiful. Mac gave in and a small smile crept across her features. 

  


"You're desperately in love with me," she whispered. She paused a moment and then turned and slipped out the door. Harm opened his mouth, but the door clicked shut so he just exhaled. 

  


A week or so later...at...um...Gunny's return party....(A/N: I'm just inventing things here...go with me...:))

  


Mac knocked on the Admiral's door and tried very hard to ignore she was standing at the exact spot where Harm had kissed her at her engagement party. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and knew she was failing miserably. The door swung open and Harm smiled at her. She stared back at him, mortified. Harm's face slowly changed and soon they were staring at each other like a couple of idiots. There was a stern cough from behind them and Harm blinked.

  


"Good evening Mac." Harm stepped back. "Come in, please let me take your coat." Mac blinked, sighed, and glanced at the Admiral behind them as she smoothly slid past Harm, handing him her jacket. The Admiral watched them, his eyebrow raised skeptically. Harm disappeared with her jacket. Mac blinked at the Admiral and surveyed the room. 

  


She spotted Gunny in the center of the room laughing with Tiner. She smiled and moved forward to speak with him. Subconsciously she noticed Harm re-entering the room out of the corner of her eye. Gunny beamed at her and Mac smiled in answer. If he wasn't several years and ranks below her, shoot, Harm would have a hard time getting her to even notice him. But, Mac reflected, as she hugged Gunny, as it was, Harm did not have a hard time getting her to notice him, and he never had. She sighed and hugged her secret knowledge close to her, putting a very secretive smile on her face. Harm, who was watching from across the room, began to sweat. 

  


Mac stepped outside. The party was getting a little warm for her. The night had turned rainy and the chill breeze floated across her flushed face. The door thudded shut behind her and the form at the porch railing turned. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her knees come unglued as Harmon Rabb Jr. looked back at her with love in his eyes. Harm smiled.

  


"Hello, Mac." His voice was quiet and it carried over the peaceful sounds of the night behind him. Mac swallowed tightly and hugged her secret smile to her.

  


"Hello Harm." Harm frowned.

  


"What does that smile mean?" Mac's eyes flashed and raised her chin impertantly. 

  


"What do you think it means Sailor?" She moved forward to stand beside him at the railing. Harm glanced at her.

  


"I don't know, but it's been plastered on your face for a week." Mac's smile grew.

  


"So you've been watching have you?" Harm's mouth dropped and he scrambled for something to say.

  


"I mean-, but-, well-," Mac began to laugh and Harm realized he'd been had. He sighed exasperatedly. "Damnit, Mac." Mac's eyes twinkled at him over her glass. She lowered the glass and moved closer towards him.

  


"When are you gonna learn, flyboy," She whispered and drew her eyes down his face. Harm stopped breathing and watched her come closer. Mac stared at his mouth then she smiled impishly up into his eyes again before continuing, She opened her mouth to continue, at least Harm thought she did, but no words came out and she simply stood there, staring transfixed into his eyes until Harm couldn't take it anymore and closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. 

  


He pulled back slowly, lingering at her cheek. She was smiling her secret smile again and Harm frowned. Then suddenly Mac's fists found purchase on Harm's shirt and Harm found himself pulled roughly up against her as Mac smiled that smile up at him and her lips found his. This time there was nothing gentle about it. There was a demand and there was Harm's answer as his arms came around her and pulled her closer. 

  


When they finally parted, Harm gazed down into Mac's face and he asked,

  


"What are you smiling about?" Mac grinned

  


Just hold me now, and let it be. 

Shelter me, comfort me.

  


"I'm desperately in love with you." Harm blinked and a slow smile spread across his features. Mac grinned.

  


"What are you smiling about?" Harm sighed and pulled her to stand under his chin. 

  


"I'm horribly, completely, totally in love with this Marine I know." Mac smiled against his shirt. 

  


This rain will wash what's passed. 

And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, 

I'll sleep in your embrace at last. 

The rain that brings you here is Heaven-blessed. 

The skies begin to clear, and I'm at rest. 

A breath away from where you are, 

I've come home from so far

  


The noise from the party carried out to them on the porch, but the couple was so involved with each other they didn't notice. Neither did they notice the several pairs of bright eyes that peeked out the drapes at them several times during the evening. 

  


Mac muttered against Harm's shoulder, where her cheek had come to rest, 

  


"You know, I think we're gonna have to buy this porch." Harm smiled

  


"Maybe we should." Mac lifted her head and smiled at him again. All other vestiges of thought were burned away as Harm once again found her lips. 

A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now. 

That's all I need to know and you will keep me safe,

and you will keep me close, and rain....will make the flowers.....

  


  


Anyways, that's the end of the story...(at least that's all I'm writing)...:) BUT! I have some very important business to discuss....recently (my last story)....some person reviewed (pissed me off) said last story, saying it was good but all the Author's Notes were bad and really ruined it and I need to have more faith in my writing that the reader can figure it out on their own and blah, blah, blah.....:)....I would like to take a moment to respond to that....

  


1)it's a FANFICTION.....get something better to worry about

2)it's MY FANFICTION and I shall write what I wish....:) 

  


BUT! Just so no one is under the impression that I'm difficult....:D I'll start sub classifying my stories as humor....'cause most of them are generally light-hearted....in my opinion...:)

Thank you...that is all...:) 

  


"People were under the assumption I was retiring or not caring or something-I was working my butt off, trying to get back, be healthy. My coach thought it was the funniest thing ever. He's like "It's great. People will underestimate you even more now."" -Lindsay Davenport...

  


sigh...I don't got much today...so...:)

  


"We'd rather be the rock stars of country than the lame-asses of rock." --Natalie Maines of the Dixie Chicks...

  


"They said we were the grossest girls they'd ever met." --Martie Sidel, now MaGuire, of the Dixie Chicks in reference to Matchbox 20, after the Chicks and Matchbox met in Nashville in a bar and started horsing around and played that famous game, "Would you rather...?" :) 


End file.
